1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for the administration of powdered substances, more particularly for the inhalation and insufflation of powdered medicaments, contained in a capsule.
The invention is more particularly concerned with providing a cutting blade system for the opening of the capsule for releasing the contents, which system is easy to use yet efficient in operation, and is of a compact construction.
2. Review of the Prior Art
In known inhalers and insufflators the opening of the capsule is usually effected by piercing means in the form of pins or drifts of various shapes and dimensions, and the powder is drawn out and mixed with the air which may be directly inhaled by the patient or insufflated by means of a suitable resilient hand-operated pump. In such inhalers and insufflators, the perforations effected by the piercing means in the wall of the gelatine capsule show an irregular fracture of the perforation edges which may cause gelatinous fragments to be present in the substance inhaled or insufflated. Furthermore, the irregular fracture may result in inefficient operation of the device such as non-uniform delivery flows and difficulty in emptying of the capsule.